Pretty Little Bladers
by Graceful Amaryllis
Summary: A year has passed since the disappearance of Elizabeth D. Winston and four friends unite after a mysterious text appears from a person named E. Will their secrets be revealed at some point. How is it going to affect their lives for now on. Rated T, but it may go up later on.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Again why are we moving to Rosewood?" asks female voice.

A ten year old Eurasian girl with pale vermilion shoulder length hair was looking from the window and sees the numerous amounts of houses that was shown. She was sitting in the passenger seat of a black SUV van. In the driver seat was a man around his early forties and he stares at his daughter with his coffee brown colored eyes.

"Your mother has gotten a new job and it required us to move to Rosewood my dear Ninel," comments the vermilion haired Spaniard-Irish man.

Ninel responds, "I see and I hope it's easier to make friends here than when we used to live in El Paso."

"I know since it was hard for us to move and move every time your mother or I had a new job promotion _mi princesa linda_," says Mr. Velasquez.

A smile appears in Ninel's face as she hears that her father calls her his beautiful princess. It was something the ten year old Eurasian girl loves. Maybe she should be a bit more optimistic about moving to small and peaceful town such as Rosewood. She then looks over at her nine year old sister, who was fast asleep in the back seat of the car. Megumi loves to take her naps during long road trips like these. Soon they would enjoy their lives as a family once more again.

* * *

**This ends the prologue of Pretty Little Bladers. Yes, I am rebooting the series and this time I am going to need OCs to be the Liars and also members of the E-Team. The original characters from Metal Fight Beyblade are going to be in it as well and they play different roles. Here's the list of characters I'm going to need.**

**Pretty Little Bladers-Secret-Owner (No more spots!)**

Ninel Lucia Velasquez Bychkov-Working in a 21+ Club-Me

Frieda Ai Love Belvini Ebina-Taking Drugs-GoldenAngel999

Mana Valkov- Smoking Cigarettes-Gingercookiessnaps

Florida Melody Anderson- Selling Illegal Drugs and Working in an Assassin Agency- Grace of Light

**E-Team (*1 ****Male and 3 Females* Need 5 ****More OCs)**

Elisabeth Delia Winston- Me

Vine Yardley- Gingercookiessnaps

Conner Miller Miles- GoldenAngel999

Chase Cornelius Madre- Grace of Light

**Main Couples**

Da Xiang and Ninel

Masamune and Frieda

Ryuuga and Mana

Bao and Florida

**Side Couples**

Ginga and Madoka

Wales and Sophie

* * *

**Rules**

1) 1 OC per Author (2 OCs if one OC is a Blader and another OC is on the E-Team)

2) Completed Forms Only

3) Please be Descriptive

4) Regulation on Crushes- First Come, First Serve

5) PM me the Forms Only


	2. One Year Later- Part 1

**One Year Later- Part 1**

"_Who wants another drink?" asked fifteen year old Ninel._

_A fifteen year old Eurasian girl with short vermilion hair appeared with red Solo cup in her hand. She looked over at three of her friends, who all had empty cups right next to them. Another fifteen year old approached Ninel and she took the cup from the red haired teenager's hand. _

_The fifteen year old responded back, "Thanks you very much Ninel."_

_"No problem at all Frieda," said Ninel._

_ Frieda, another one of the vermilion haired friends accepted the drink and takes a sip from it. A smile appeared on Ninel's face as she watched her friend enjoyed the drink she made. Even they there only fifteen year old, they had the cabin to themselves and there was alcohol. _

_Frieda commented, "This is so good Ninel."_

_"Nothing like some Chivas Regal with some Sprite," said Ninel._

_Another fifteen year old said, "You're a crazy chick there Ninel."_

_ Her goldenrod colored eyes looked to the right and she saw another fifteen year old girl and she had violet colored hair and she had lavender colored eyes. She had the sly expression on her face that resembled to a fox in a way. _

_The vermilion haired blader stated, "I know and I wanted to have some fun Mana."_

_ The violet haired teen knew that Ninel may be very generous teen, but she can get promiscuous at times. At least she isn't as promiscuous as their other friend, who seemed to be absent._

_"Can you make me as well Ninel?" asked another voice._

_Ninel responded back, "Sure thing Florida."_

_ Florida smiled before throwing the empty red Solo cup in the trash can. As the vermilion haired blader left the room and headed off to the kitchen, she looked for the bottle of Sprite that they were using. Ninel looked toward the right and saw the bottle of Chivas Regal missing. Her goldenrod colored eyes blinked as she realized that somebody had took the bottle. She walked back and saw them sitting down in the floor and the bottle of alcohol was nowhere in sight._

"_Did any of you took the bottle I brought?" asked Ninel. _

_A voice asked, "Looking for this Nellie?"_

_ She looked behind her and saw a pale skinned-chestnut brown haired girl standing there with the bottle of Chivas that Ninel looked for. Ninel smirked as she took the bottle from the brunette's hands._

"_Don't call me Nellie again Elisabeth," said Ninel._

_Elisabeth responded, "Alright and I need to talk to you Nellie."_

_ Their fifth best friend, Elisabeth was more rambunctious than Ninel and it was a proven fact. As the two friends headed off to kitchen, the vermilion haired blader hoped that she had good news from the American teenager. _

_"I have good news," said the American brunette as she gave her friend a bag, "you got the job at Blazing Rose Aces."_

_Ninel responded, "That is good news because I need to get quick money and immediately."_

_"Your shifts is Monday to Fridays from three to eleven and you have off Fridays and Saturdays off unless something happens," commented the fifteen year old girl._

_ Ninel then looks over at the uniform she had to wear. It was a black collared halter body suit that reached up mid-thigh with a pair of red-orange knee length heeled boots on. She couldn't believe that fifteen year managed to get the job that usually for people who are 21+, but Ninel was perfect for the job since she was taller than most girls since she was like 5'10" at most. She hugged her friend and Elisabeth commented that she was going to be a great waitress. From there, Ninel began working on Florida's drink since she had waiting for it. The Spaniard-American teen was a bit impatient about. _

_ After the drinks, the four girls fell asleep and Elisabeth began walking away. Mana woke up as she heard footsteps. Her lavender colored eyes looked over and saw the others sleeping. At least she wasn't that intoxicated from drinks Ninel offered them. She quietly walked out from the living room and tried to follow Elisabeth._

"_Where's that crazy girl going?" asked Mana._

_ As she left the cabin and into the forest, Ninel began to wake up. She rubbed her goldenrod colored eyes and saw that Mana nor Elisabeth weren't there._

_Ninel said, "Wake up you guys."_

_"What's wrong Ninel?" groaned Florida._

_Frieda asked, "What is the problem now Ninel?"_

_"Mana and Elisabeth aren't here," replied the vermilion haired teenager._

_ The two other girls woke up and saw that either one of them were in the room. Frieda began to worry while Ninel and Florida didn't say a word. Suddenly the door opened and the Russian-American girl walked into the room. Ninel approached the purple haired teen as the two other girls followed her._

"_Mana! Where were you!" yelled Ninel._

_Mana responded back, "You don't have to yell and I was looking for Elisabeth."_

_"Did you find her?" asked Frieda._

_She nodded her head no and stated, "No unfortunately. Elisabeth is nowhere near the cabin and I think I heard her scream."_

_ The three other girls' eyes widened as they heard this news. They couldn't believe that Elisabeth was gone now. Florida commented that they were screwed because it was their responsibility to make sure nothing happened during the sleepover. Now they didn't know what to do about it. _

_"Damn it!" yelled Mana._

* * *

In club in Rosewood, there was men drinking and good looking waitresses walking around the area with trays of drinks in their hand. The walls of the club was painted black with flames and red roses around the entire club. There was also men playing games such as blackjack, poker, and other games that required gambling. Blazing Rose Aces seems to look like a casino, but without the slot games. It was club for men and women to enjoy themselves. A beautiful Eurasian with elbow length vermilion and red-violet hair walks with another tray of empty beer bottles into the backroom.

"It's time for you to Ninel," says male voice.

The Eurasian known as Ninel responds, "Thanks Mr. Winston.

"I cannot believe you have been working here for a year. I never seen somebody like you work this hard," states the Eurasian teenager.

The sixteen year old has been working here since she was fifteen and it was going good with her. It was awkward working for her missing best friend's father, but he was paying her good. $1,000 biweekly was pretty damn good for a waiter since Blazing Rose Aces is a very exclusive club in Rosewood and admission to this prestigious club in hard to get into.

"Tomorrow is pay day you know," says Mr. Winston.

Ninel comments, "Yeah and I'm expecting my $1,000 check tomorrow."

"Actually it's going to be $1,500 since it has been six month since your last raise and you have been working harder. Now I am going to be paying you $750 weekly instead of $500," responds Elisabeth's father.

Ninel smiles as she hears this news before leaving to get changed and go back home. She couldn't believe that she was getting that much money for her job as a waitress. It has been a year since Elisabeth has gone missing and the vermilion haired blader believes that she was dead. Plus something has happened during that one year period. Her best friends have been doing crazy stuff during the year and decide to part ways with the vermilion haired teen.

"_Why did you guys leave me behind?" _thought Ninel.

The sixteen year goes into the changing room and changes into her normal clothes and leaves the backroom. As she walking down the alley, the same group of druggies was injecting heroin into their bodies. Ninel ignores them and leaves the alley and into the streets of Rosewood. There was car waiting outside and there was a light blue haired French girl waiting outside for her.

"Thanks for picking me up Sophie," says Ninel.

Sophie responds, "No problem and I am wondering about something."

"About what?" asks the vermilion haired teen.

The French girl responds, "Has it been a year since you have separated from you friends?"

"Yeah it has and I don't know what they have been up to," comments Ninel, "I decided to start fresh and live a normal life."

"With that job, you are nowhere near from having a normal life," states Sophie.

The sixteen year old Eurasian admits that was true. A sixteen year old getting $1,500 dollars biweekly for working in a 21+ club was not normal. It was quite interesting and fun in Ninel's perspective. As she walks into the car, Sophie hops into it and begins driving to Ninel's place.

In the alley where the druggies was, a cherry haired sixteen year was in line for a heroin injection. She was waiting anxiously and until she approaches the man that was there.

"Fifty dollars," says the man

Frieda responds as she gives him the money, "Here… Just give me the damn shot already."

The man smiles and he injects the heroin into the sixteen year old Eurasian girl's arm. Frieda was relived for the fact she managed to have some heroin before going home. During her spare time, Frieda would take different drugs to satisfy herself each day. It was before and during the time Elisabeth went missing. The sixteen year old leaves the alley before heading home.

"Finally," mutters Frieda under her breath.

In another part of Rosewood, Mana was walking into a deli and gives her a fake id. The man looks over and asks what kind of cigarettes she would have. The violet haired teen takes the pack of cigarettes and pays the cashier for them. Mana takes her ID along with the box of cigarettes and leaves. She opens the box up and takes out a lighter with foxes on them out from her back pocket. The sixteen year old takes out a cigarette and lights it up. She immediately begins smoking it and removes it from her mouth.

Mana comments, "Much better."

She then continues smoking the cigarette as she begins walking down the streets of Rosewood. The Russian-American girl would smoke a pack of cigarettes after creating a fake id. Her personality has changed as well since she was always out of the blue. She doesn't seem to connect to the real world and she has been acting very awkward towards other. Mana couldn't tell her friends that was smoking and she decided to leave her best friends behind after Elisabeth's disappearance.

"_Where have you gone Elisabeth?" _questions the violet haired teen to herself.

In agency building nearby, a girl with black and red haired teenager looks over at the merchandise. Fifty pounds of powdered heroin was inside each sack and she realizes that is was a success. Florida was amazed by how much money each sack of heroin cost.

Florida says to herself, "This is about $20,000,000 dollars."

"You sure going to enjoy the money that is worth for those drugs," says one person.

The sixteen year old ravenette responds, "I know and I want to know what my next task is."

"You should rest up Florida," states the man.

Florida sighs and responds, "Whatever."

The next morning was going to one morning that seems to be unforgettable. Ninel was wearing a black and red corset tank top with a light denim jacket over it, a pair of white skinny denim jeans and a pair of expensive black Missonni knee length boots on. Her two-tone red hair was in side ponytail and she looks over the students that was standing by their lockers. Her goldenrod colored eyes looks around and sees a Chinese teenager walking her way. The Chinese blader was a slightly tall, fair-skinned, and slightly muscular. He has dark brown almost black hair with two golden yellow side highlights on and beautiful emerald green eyes.

_"__He's a hot one indeed," _thought Ninel.

Suddenly her iPhone 5S starts vibrating, which catches the sixteen year old's attention. She then takes out her phone and sees that she has text message from an unknown number. Out of curiosity, the sixteen year old decides to check the text message. It says:

_Nice Clothes…Lots of Money…Good job pay… Now you need a hot boyfriend to complete your world, unless if he finds out that you are working as a waitress in 21+ club in Rosewood. You are a conceited bitch Ninel._

_-E_

Ninel thought, _"__Who the hell is E?"_

* * *

**This is the ends of the first part of One Year Later and the first chapter of Pretty Little Bladers. More text messages from E are going to be revealed and a possible reunion between the four Liars. For now, please read and review for now.**


	3. One Year Later- Part 2

**One Year Later- Part 2**

"Is everything alright?" asks a male voice.

Ninel snaps out her daze and looks over to her left. The Chinese blader that was standing there might have caught his attention towards her.

Ninel responds, "Yeah I'm alright. By the way, my name is Ninel…. Ninel Lucia Velasquez."

"Nice to meet you Ninel. My name is Da Xiang Wang and I'm a new student here at Rosewood High," says the Chinese blader.

She asks, "Where did you come from?"

"China, but I moved to San Francisco with my parents when I was about ten and now I live here in Rosewood," comments the dark haired Asian teenager, "what about you Ninel?"

Ninel states, "I'm originally from Kissimmee, but I moved around and lived in El Paso and also in Los Angeles."

The seventeen year old Chinese teen then takes out his schedule and Ninel looks over to see what classes he was in. It seems that he was a senior, which makes Ninel frown slightly. She was barely going to be seeing him around here.

"So you must be a senior?" asks the sixteen year old girl

Da Xiang responds, "I would be one, but I failed the fifth grade and I was held back a year. It was for the fact that my English was limited back then and I struggled in classes."

"You seem to be talking perfect En- I'm so sorry!" blurts out Ninel.

He chuckles and responds. "It's alright and my English is fluent if you're curious to know."

From afar, Florida looks over and sees her ex-best friend flirting with the new student. She was disgusted for the fact Ninel was trying this so call attention whore. The sixteen year Eurasian girl then decides to show Da Xiang around and looks over the dual haired Spaniard-American girl looking over at her. Ninel doesn't say a word to her because she know what she might say to her. The new student's emerald eyes looks over at the Eurasian girl once more.

"Why was she glaring at you?" asks Da Xiang

Ninel comments, "We used to be best friends until one of friends have gone missing."

"I heard about it. The girl's name was Elisabeth is it," wonders the Chinese blader.

The dual red haired girl responds back, "Yeah and she was missing during a sleepover my friends and I had at my parents' cabin last year."

"I see and what do you think about this," comments Da Xiang.

She responds, "I better not say anything else about it."

Florida continues watches the two of walk away from each other. The sixteen year old European looking girl then takes out her cell phone. It seems that she has a text message from an unknown number. She curiously decides to look over at the message she has received.

_Drug trafficking and killing people… That is a very interesting combination. How long you can keep it up before getting arrested._

_-E_

"_What the hell!" _thought Florida, _"__It seems that somebody knows about my job!"_

She then looks over at Ninel and thinks that it couldn't been her. Even though she doesn't talk to her, Ninel doesn't know about the drug trafficking or the fact she's an assassin. It seems that somebody is knowing what she has been up to and the black haired teenage looks over at to her right and sees a familiar cherry haired girl. Frieda was talking to her boyfriend Masamune, who she began dating this summer. She then looks over and sees Florida there.

It has been a year since she parted ways from her and the others. She remembers the reason why she had to leave them behind. It was for the fact that she doesn't want her friends to know that she was a drug addict.

"Is something wrong Cherry Girl?" questions Masamune.

Frieda responds back, "I'm alright."

"Are you sure?" questions the Japanese teenager.

She snaps and yells, "I'm fine Masamune!"

Masamune was startled by the cherry haired girl's crude response until her phone starts vibrating. She immediately looks over at her iPhone 5S and sees that she has a text message. Her text message says:

_Nervous that you can't take your drugs Frieda. Be careful or Masamune may find out that his girlfriend is a druggie._

_-E_

"_Who's E? How does she know about my drug addiction?" _thought Frieda.

She then looks over at Mana, who was walking down the halls of the high school. The violet haired Russian-American blader doesn't seem to be happy nor sad about anything. Frieda doubts that Mana would know about her drug addiction and decides to leave with Masamune. Lavender colored eyes looks over and sees the couple leaving. Mana doesn't say a word until a posse of girls was following a familiar white and red haired Japanese blader.

"Why does he have to be one of the most popular guys ever?" questions Mana.

The Russian girl refers to Ryuuga, one of the hottest and most popular guys from the school. He would have girls swoon and faint at his sexy golden eyed stare. Mana didn't understand what was good looking about the particular L-Drago blader. She walks away and then she takes out her phone. Mana was shocked to know that she has text message. Immediately, the Guardian Kyuubi blader decides to see the message she received.

_Fake ID to get cigarettes, huh Mana? You know how much trouble you can get to for doing something like this. Make sure you find a way that you don't get yourself caught._

_-E_

"_What the hell? Who would send me this this text? How do they knew about this?" _panicked Mana in her thoughts.

Immediately the bell rings and it was time for their first class of the day. Maybe English Class was going take her mind away from the text message. As she walks into the classroom, her lavender eyes looks over to see who was in her English Class. Ninel, Frieda, and Florida was sitting in separate seats. Her day couldn't get worse since the three people who used to be her best friends was stuck with her.

"My day just got worse," mutters Mana under her breath.

Ninel looks over and sees Mana taking a seat away from her. She wasn't surprise that this was happening. She was sitting along with Da Xiang, the new student and also Wales, who was one of her closest friends.

Wales states, "The four best friends have reunited in the same classroom."

"Well isn't ex-best friends they aren't best friends anymore?" wonders Da Xiang.

The British teen responds, "Looks like Ninel told you about what happened last year."

"It seems that nobody wants to apologize to anyone," says the Chinese teenager.

Ninel comments, "I'm not sure about it because they blamed me for the downfall of the friendship since I told them to have a sleepover at my family's cabin."

Before they could say another word, the teacher walks into the classroom and she sees the students that was in her classroom. It seems that they were a very unenthusiastic group of children, which makes the English teacher frown. Mrs. Calloway assumes she was going to have a difficult time to make sure her class was an active one.

"Hello class. My name is Mrs. Calloway and welcome to English III," says the English teacher, "I hope you will enjoy the class."

Class ends eventually and all the students leave the room with smiles on their faces. Ninel heads to the bathroom and sees that she has another text message on her damn cell phone. As the dual haired blader walks into the bathroom, her goldenrod colored eyes looks over and sees there was nobody in the bathroom. She sighs of relief until Frieda was into the bathroom and sees Ninel on line. There was an anxious look on her face, which catches her attention.

Later on, Mana and Florida walks into the bathroom and sees the other two girls there. It was awkward until all four phones begins to vibrate simultaneously. All four girls then take out their phones and their phones have the same message. The message says:

_Welcome back to classes my four bitches! I'm here to make you lives a true Hell._

_-E_

Ninel comments, "Looks like I'm not the only one."

"It seems that E wants to torture us," states Mana.

Frieda asks, "Why us though?"

"Do we know who E is?" questions Florida.

The four girls looks over at each other. It was the first time in a year they have been reunited it. They didn't say a word until Ninel coughs to get their attention. The three other girls looks over at the gorgeous Eurasian teenager.

Ninel says, "I'm sorry for being the bitch that broke the group up. If we are going to be tortured by this E person, its best that we stick together like for old time sake."

A smile appears on the cherry red haired girl's face as she hears this. It seems that somebody decides to step up and say something. Florida smiles lightly and comments that E was not going to break up their friendship. Mana agrees and says that they will try their best to stay for the friendship. Ninel smiles until the bell rings.

"Want to go my place?" asks Frieda.

Ninel comments, "Sorry Frieda… I got to go to work and I won't be home until 11:30 at most."

"You still work?" questions Florida.

The sixteen year old Eurasian girl states, "Yeah."

"Its fine Ninel and I'll text you later though," says Frieda.

Ninel smiles and hugs her friends before leaving. The other three girls decide to leave because they don't want to be late for their classes. There was much that was going and they hope their friendship was going to stay longer. As the classes end, Ninel was walking down the street to her house, police sirens was heard near her house. She was wondering what was going on. As she runs towards the scene, Da Xiang was standing there looking over at what was happening.

Da Xiang says, "Ninel, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" questions the vermilion haired teenager.

He responds, "They found Elisabeth."

"Is she alive?" asks the Eurasian blader.

The Chinese blader sadly responds back, "I'm sorry Ninel… She's dead."

The sixteen year old Eurasian blader takes a few steps back as she tries to listen to the news. Da Xiang approaches her and pulls her into a warm embrace. Ninel cries into the new boy's shoulder as she tries to take the news. He couldn't believe that his new friend just lost a best friend. It has been a year since Elisabeth has gone missing, but finding out that she was dead was too much.

Mr. Winston appears and sees his daughter's body in body bag and on a stretcher. He cries as Mrs. Bychkov comforts Elisabeth's father because it was hard enough to lose his wife, but now he lost his daughter. It was indeed a sad moment and he says that he was going to invite Ninel and her friends to funeral. Ninel then looks over at her phone and sees another text message.

_You think Elisabeth is E… Long way to go Nellie._

_-E_

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 3**

"_Why are funerals so dull?" asks Ninel._

_ The four Liars are sitting down in the front row of the church. They was near Elisabeth's dead body, which makes the four girls uncomfortable. E just reunited them just to find out that their friend was dead. The girl who makes the dangerous situations worse is finally dead. Some of the students says it was a blessing, but for Ninel and the others it was another part of their personal hells._

_ After the funeral, Ninel looks over and sees Zhou Xing, another one of the most popular guys in Rosewood. She approaches him suddenly while her other two friends was talking with one another._

"_So you want to make a deal with me?" asks Zhou Xing._

_Ninel asks, "What do you want Playboy?"_

* * *

**This ends the 2****nd**** part of One Year Later and the second chapter of Pretty Little Bladers. I hope this wasn't a crappy chapter. For now, please read and review for now.**


End file.
